User talk:Peteparker
--LordTBT Talk! 21:29, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Main Page Changes Hi Nathan, I've reorganized the main page in order of template importance, but to be honest overall I really don't care for it. I feel our current main page takes advantage of the space available, and the revision squashes all of that into a small space. Based on my understanding of how the ads will work, I've devised a mockup of what I think is a good idea. You can see it :Image:Rwmockup.jpg|here. --LordTBT Talk! 21:29, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Could you do it? I would say you're the wiz in this department. Thanks! --LordTBT Talk! 21:37, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm concerned including the yellow boxes and welcome message will leave too much of a white space block, therefore, I think just eliminating them for the time being is fine, I'll work with it. --LordTBT Talk! 23:31, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :If you mean go ahead with the new main page, that's fine. It has to happen some time. Thanks for the assistance! --LordTBT Talk! 08:10, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Is it possible to close that gap between the welcome template and the books/accessories templates? --LordTBT Talk! 20:44, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Code Hey Nathan. I copied everything I thought was necessary for the blog title code and the Digg button code as well, however I tried both out and they didn't seem to be working. No title on a blog post, no Digg button appearing. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Go right ahead. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting, as I'm still not seeing either work. I'm testing the Digg code by previewing a page with on it. I'm testing the blog code with a link like this: -- LordTBT Talk! 03:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::I guess it just needed time to update, everything is great now, thanks for the help. There are a few other design things I'd like to discuss and it might be quicker on IRC. I'll be logged on for a while if you'd like to shoot me a message over there. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Link: http://irc.wikia.com/marvel/ -- LordTBT Talk! 05:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Had an idea and I thought I might mention it...this code allows a single image to be placed in the header in Monaco.css (courtesy Wookiee): #wikia_header { background: #000 url(http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/9/96/Monaco_wikia_header.jpg) top center; border-color: #FFF; color: #FFF; } Perhaps it's an issue of making this element link to an outside url? Again though, the main desire is to add multiple images linking out, or 1 image with multiple links out, like an imagemap. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Main Page I'd like to adjust the main page and was hoping you could help. Essentially, I'd like to take the top 2 boxes (saga books & related works), and squeeze them in width and move them to the left, to make way for this box: Twitter All 3 boxes would have the same dimensions. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:40, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :It's pretty close, however I the wish the lower 2 boxes could stay the original dimensions, and for some reason if I try to make the widget larger, it screws up the page? I'd like it to be the same length as the boxes... -- LordTBT Talk! 15:04, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, the widget isn't appearing for you? Maybe it's your browser...? I did some size tinkering on my end and managed to make the widget level with the same top 2 boxes...however the widget is too large in terms of width, and all 3 top boxes are not proportional... -- LordTBT Talk! 16:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Well I'm very confused as to why it's not loading in FF. It loads fine in Chrome, IE, and Safari. If you look at wikia.com, the widget is the Twitter widget you should see there, and I'm using the same code... -- LordTBT Talk! 17:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Given that this Firefox mystery is not solvable for the time being, is there anything else that can be done to un-smash the books/related works boxes and make them even in terms of width? -- LordTBT Talk! 18:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Got it looking the way I want, User:LordTBT/dev, still don't think it's working with ff though. --LordTBT Talk! 00:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC)